The Seventh Year at Hogwarts!
by Rae2
Summary: It's Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. But it's not like any other year. This is the year where the fate of the whole wizarding world is going to be decided. RHrHG. Please R&R! And be nice! I deleted this story and am now reposting it.
1. Default Chapter

Seventh year at Hogwarts!

Chapter One

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs. 

"What?" Harry replied, annoyed. 

"This Room is a mess clean it up quickly. We are having company". "But, but..." 

"No buts with me Potter!" 

"Uncle Vernon this is unreasonable!" 

"I am sure. You can't change anything, you worthless kid!" 

"What?"

"You're lucky Petunia keeps you here or you would be on the streets!"

"I get it Uncle Vernon... You _hate _me, okay? I'm sorry I'm a waste of time and money."

"Okay good... Now get started!"

"Fine," _When will he ever do anything but yell at me?_ Harry thought to himself. _When will he talk to me normally? oh well._

"That Blasted kid still won't do his chores."

"Hello everyone." Harry said as he walked into the room. 

"Hi Harry." Dudley said. "You ready for the worst day of you're life? My friends are coming over." He whispered 

"Oh yeah, when I cast a spell on you I'll be so sad."

Dudley ran away as fast as he could. (Which was not that fast mind you).

"DO NOT SCARE YOU'RE COUSIN, HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. 

"Fine, sorry" Harry said

"Well you should be!" 

"Vernon we better get Ready" Said Aunt Petunia

"Fine" Said uncle Vernon 

"Now start cleaning" Said Aunt Petunia

"Okay. Thanks" Harry said. He thought he saw her nod.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The next day harry got a letter 

__

Dear harry

How are you? I am fine.

My parents were... were... Fine Ok not the reason I wrote I need m...m...m...Money I know I can usually Pay but not this year I need this to go you know how much i love school 

Love Hermione

"Oh Great i get to pay for Hermione Joy" Harry said

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon Yelled 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Harry yelled back

"Come Down Here i Need Juice So Come On!" He yelled

"What if i don't want to?"

"Don't make me go up there!"

"I'm so scared what are you Going to do Ring me out like a towel?"

" Not a Bad idea!"

"OH OK KILL ME!"

"FINE I'M COMING UP!"

"I DARE YOU TO!"

"I WILL BE RIGHT UP!"

" See you Then"

" Hello HARRY!" Uncle Vernon Yelled Furiously

"Hi Uncle Vernon"

"You are..."

"Got to go write to Hermione Bye"

__

Hey hermy

I am fine ok i will Buy you're book's and invite Ron too ok so i will write ron So adios See ya at Florish and Blotts At 1:00 Next Monday 

Harry

****

Ok Now ron.

__

Dear Beloved Ron

Just kidding anyhoot What up? Me and Hermy Are Going t florish and Blotts next Monday So come and i will Buy You're books Bye

Harry

"Cool I am DONE! WEEEEEEEE"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

On the next Monday Harry went to Florish And Blotts to buy the books.

"Hey y'all!" Harry said

"Hello, Harry." Hermione said

"Hi , Harry!" Ron said

"Well, shall we?" Said Harry quickly. 

"We shall!" Said Ron.

"Okay. Oh, and thanks for this Harry." Hermione said.

"No problem."

(after They got the books)

"Let's go to my brothers Shop." said Ron

"No. Let's Go to you're house." Said Harry to Ron

"Alright."

(That night at dinner)

"So Ron do you have date Yet?" Mrs. Weasley Said

"Um... No"

"Why?"

"Mom Not here!"

"No, its tomorrow night!"

"okay, I'll get one."

"No food until you have a date!"

"Fine."

"A Date to What?" Harry asked

"A dance. Would you like to Come?" Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay." Harry said

"Now Ron, get a date!"

"Okay! Hermione... will, umm... will _you_ go to the dance with me?"

"Um... Um... O-okay Ron"

"Great! I mean Cool." Ron turned back to his dinner and smiled at his food.

(That Night In Bed) 

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Hermione!" Ron said to himself.

"So? What's so great about that? You do everything with her!" Ron's ears went bright red.

"Nothing really." He lied. 


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

The next morning breakfast, was on the table early. Ron made it as soon as he got up.

"Okay, there we go." Ron said. "Oh, good morning Harry!" 

"Good morning Ron. What are you doing? No one is up besides me you and Hermione." 

"Well I know but I thought I would surprise everyone. _You're_ surprised so who's next?"

"Me." Hermione said as she entered the room

"Hermione! You look...you look...you look..." Ron stuttered.

"Great?"

"Yeah. That's the word"

"Thank you." 

"No problem."

"Mm...What smells so good?" Molly Weasley said as she came down.

"Ron made breakfast Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"Three down four more to go!" Ron said. 

(A.N. Percy moved out)

"Thanks Ron. Now time to change." Harry said in a joking type voice.

"I'm with Harry. Except I'm changing in a different room than him!" Hermione said. 

"Duh, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Hello Hermione!" Ginny said as they were passing each other. 

"Wow Mum! What a breakfast! What's the occasion?" 

"Well it wasn't me who made this. It was Ron!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Ron said in a bratty Voice "Hey!" 

"Howdy" Fred and Gorge said as they walked downstairs 

"Hello family!" Mr. Weasley said after.

"Wow!" Fred said.

"Who made this Mum?" Gorge said.

"Ron."

"Ikle Ronnykins? Great! Now can't eat it!" Fred said sarcastically. 

"oh shut up, will you!?"

"Hmm...let me think" Fred said

"NO!" Gorge said.

"I'm going to go change." Ron said, annoyed

"Ron you can finally teach me how to play wizards chess!" Hermione said.

"Okay!" Ron said a little happier

"Hey Ron, come here!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry can't. Teaching Hermione how to play wizards chess!"

"Boy, I gotta see this!" Harry yelled and went to watch.

"Why?"

"Cause it's Hermione!"

"What does that have to do with eggs in china?" 

"Well...Nothing. You made you're point Ron." Harry said.

"Men" Hermione said.

"You...think we're men Hermione?" Ron said slyly.

"No. You misunderstood."

"Did we?"

"Yes. You misunderstood."

"Okay..."

"I know everything remember?"

"You know everything? Did you know i was going to do this?" He grabbed her face and led it close to his until their lips met. 

"No I...um...I guess not." She said in a weak voice, as Harry stared at them, shocked. Not unlike Hermione and Ron.

****


	5. Chapter Five

That night

"Hey ginny!" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date yet?"

"No. my mum is furious!"

"Well i don't have a date Ether you want to go with me?"

"Ok"

"Cool"

"Hey hermione. Sorry about you know earlier." Ron said

"Its ok I understand you just wanted to prove that I do NOT know everything."

"Right"

"Well you do look nice in your tux Ron.

"Thanks! You look vary nice in your dress hermione!"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"TIME TO GO KIDS!" Mrs. Weasley Yelled

"Mum, mum I got a date!"

"Who?"

"Harry" 

"Really?"

"Yep"

"You got a date Huh? Who?" Ron asked

"Let her do what she wants Ron. All she wants to do is go to the dance! When you _Kissed_ hermione!"

"How did you know?" Ron asked

"We watched the whole thing it just started with wizards chess...than it turned into A little more." Fred said

"You kissed Hermione!" Ginny screamed

"You kissed hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said

"Yeah. What do you care? Huh?"

"We don't" Ginny said

"We just like making you embarrassed"

"Glad to know"

At the dance.

"Ginny!" Hermione said

"Hi!"

"Haven't Spoken In a while even though I was at your house"

"I know"

"Yeah what have you been doing?"

"Same old stuff"

"Hey harry I...I...I...I think I like hermione!"

"We all know that"

"No I mean as more than a friend!"

"I know. We all know. Besides Hermione of course!"

"Should I tell her?"

"Duh!"

"Ok"

"GO!"

"Ok"

"Here I go"

"Fred and Angelena?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok"

"Alone"

"Oh right" Ginny said as she left

"Hermione I...I...I...I Really Like you"

"You d...d...d...do?

"Yes"

"The first thing I agree with all night." As they melted into another kiss.

"Awww..." the Weasley said as they sat there watching.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter six

__

The next day

"Good morning." Ron said as he walked downstairs to see breakfast on the table. 

"Good morning dear."

"Hello!" Fred said.

"How's Ickle Ronnykins love life going?" George said smirking at him.

"Just shut up!" Ron said angrily 

"Why?" 

"JUST DO!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Hello everyone!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Oh hi Hermione! How are-" Ron started.

"Hey Hermy!" George said. 

"Is Ron a good kisser?" Fred said mockingly.

"Guys-" Ron said, embarrassed.

"Excellent thank you!" Hermione said brightly.

"HER… Really?" Ron said

"Oh so good to know Hermione!" George said, trying not to laugh.

"Everyone!" Molly Weasley called, "time to go to Kings Cross!"

"Okay!" Ginny yelled back at her.

"Harry, are you all ready?" Molly said.

"Yep! Thanks a ton!" Harry said back to her.

"No problem, Harry dear!"

"Got all you're school supplies, clothes so on and so forth?" Molly said.

"Yes Mum" Ron said.

"Great. Spit spot then!"

****

They got to the train station in just enough time to get onto Platform nine and three quarters and get their seats.

"Ok you go first Ron!" Molly said.

"Okay."

"Now you Harry" Molly said

"Alright."

"Now you Hermione. And take care of my Ron!" Molly started crying.

"Don't worry I will!" Hermione said in a joking voice, which Mrs. Weasley Obviously didn't get cause she started crying even more.

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short couldn't write much didn't have time. 


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

__

They got on the train.

"How about here?" Hermione said 

"Okay" Harry said

"Hermione we have to sit with the prefects" Ron said

"No we don't!" Hermione said 

"YES WE DO!"

"No…we don't." Hermione said 

"I am not going without you" Ron said whiningly

"Then sit with us." Harry said

"Don't interfere Harry" Ron said

"Why not?" Harry said back

"Just don't" Ron said annoyed

"You know you all should just jump off the train so you-know-who can just have the job done." Draco said as he walked into the compartment with his two thugs behind him.

"Why don't you just jump off the train so that the job of killing you are done" Hermione said coolly

"Stop talking like that mudblood. You'll get yourself in trouble" Draco said

"Are you sure malfoy as it seems I'm a little better in school than you" Hermione said

"Listen malfoy we… me and Hermione are prefects don't get yourself in trouble before we arrive at hogwarts" 

"You can't…I'm a prefect to!" Draco said in a delighted voice smirking at them.

"Well I just got a letter a couple weeks ago and…and…I am head boy!" Ron said

"Well Ron I am head Girl!" Hermione said

"Really?" Ron asked

"Yes…Surprised?" 

"Well…well…well no." Ron said happily.

"Well isn't this touching. Boyfriend, Girlfriend Head Boy, Head Girl this is grand" Draco said

"Isn't it though" Harry said

"Yes it is" Hermione said 

"No, not really" Draco said

"Well best be changin' not that long until we get to the castle," Ron said

"Right Ron. Head boy and head girl have to go change" Hermione said

"I suggest everyone else changes as well." Ron said

"Good idea…Head boy" Harry said

"Oh shut up," Ron said jokingly 

"Whatever" Harry said chuckling

"DUDE LEAVE!" Ron yelled at Draco

"Fine!" Draco, said as he left

"WE'LL BE AT HOGWARTS IN TEN MINUTES SO IF YOU ARE NOT CHANGED PLEASE DO SO NOW!" The Train conductor Yelled

"What? I STAYED HERE THE WHOLE TIME? WHY?" Ron yelled

"Because I wouldn't go. Remember?" Hermione said

"Oh Yeah" Ron said

"I'm glad you stayed with us. Got to go change." Harry said

"Okay" Hermione said, "I better change to" 

"Yeah me to I guess" Ron said

"HOGWARTS 5 MINUTES!"

"Got it. Hogwarts 5 minutes" Hermione said

"Anything off the trolley before the train stops?" An old woman asked with candy

"All of it please" Harry said

"All of it? Okay."

"Please just load it all into my bag please. And here is you're money" harry said.

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL HOGWARTS!"

"Two minutes? Oh no. Harry said

(A/N everyone else already changed)

"Harry hurry!" Hermione said

"Going" Harry, said

__

After harry changed. The first years were being sorted.

"CARTER, JAMIE!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"JUDY, KIERSTEN"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"ACKERMAN, RACHEL"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All the Gryffindors Clapped

"Very nice to meet you Rachel I am harry potter"

"I am Hermione Granger"

"And I am Ron Weasley"

"Very nice to meet you all" Rachel said

"I am Neville longbottom"

"Nice to meet you Neville" Rachel said

"You can hang out with us…most of the time" Harry said

"STEVENS, STEVEN"

"SLYTHERIN!"

__

After the sorting

"LASHADA MISHADA LASHIDA MISH! Please start eating!" Dumbledor said

There was food of all sorts! Potatoes, Steak, soup, chicken, Roast beef, Pork chops, sausages, bacon, And fries with ketchup. And for dessert Cupcakes, cake, ice cream Any thing you could think of.

"Wow" Rachel said

"I know" Harry said

"This is a great dinner" Ron said

"Yummy, Yummy in my tummy" Dumbledor said

"Yes Albus Very good" Minerva said

"No it is yummy, yummy in my tummy" Dumbledor said

"Of course Albus" Minerva said 

"Grand" Dumbledor said

"Very" Minerva said 

"Harry potter come here" Dumbledor said

"Okay" Harry said

"Harry be safe the rest of The year." Dumbledor said

"Okay whatever" 

"What did he want?" Hermione said

"He wanted to tell me to be safe"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning it was nice and warm outside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room waiting for everyone else to wake up.  
  
"So old Dumbledore is trying to say that you are in trouble and not safe?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well...DUH! I am the one who is going to have to kill Voldemort!" Harry said, surprised that Ron didn't get it. Ron was still shaking over the name but not nearly as much.  
  
"Listen Ron, Harry does have a very good point." Hermione said in a concerned voice, which made Ron annoyed.  
  
"You know I thought you were my girlfriend, not Harry's!" Ron said menacingly. Hermione kissed him and said, "That proof enough?" "Um...Yep that will probably do it!" Ron said in a satisfied voice. "Good." Hermione said "Enough of this girlfriend, boyfriend stuff...Please!" Harry said hopefully. "Okay Harry, you say it we do it! For now." Ron said laughing. "Good morning." Neville said as he walked downstairs from the dormitory. "Hi!" Rachel said to them as she walked down stairs. "Oh hello Rachel." Ron said. "Hey... I was wondering if you can have friends in other houses?" Rachel said. "Well no." Ron said jokingly. "Oh..." Rachel said sadly. "Ron is just kidding." Harry said "Why?." "Well because I met this girl in Ravenclaw...Hey she has a boyfriend too! Just like you Hermione. His name is Brad Bennett. He's from Ravenclaw too!" Rachel said happily. "Good for her." Ron said "I'm sitting with her and Brad at breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Rachel said excited. "Cool..." Ron said. At breakfast Rachel was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "HARRY, RON, HERMIONE COME HERE!" Rachel yelled. "Why?" Harry, said annoyed. "just do okay?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione rolled their eyes but walked over to the Ravenclaw table anyway. "Harry this is Brad and Kiersten. Ron this is Brad and Kiersten. Hermione this is..." Rachel began "Brad and Kiersten?" Hermione said. "Yeah!" Rachel said happily. "Hi!" Kiersten said. "Hey." Brad said quietly. "Hey Brad how are you this fine, fine day?" Ron asked. "I'm okay. You?" Brad replied much louder. "Great...Fantastic!" Ron replied trying to get Brad to talk even louder cause he still wasn't normal. "Kiersten... how are you?" Ron asked. "Me? I'm Great!" Kiersten said. Then Brads eyes opened wide. "Are you...you...Harry potter!?" Brad asked, astonished. "Well...yeah." Harry said. "Really?" Kiersten screeched "Um...yeah" Harry said again. "Well Harry has to go eat with his friends now bye!" Ron said in an annoyed voice. "What?" Harry asked, surprised at Ron's sudden change of mood. "YOU...YOU...YOU... ALWAYS GET THE ATTENTION DON'T YOU? I TRY TO TALK TO THEM AND THEN...." Ron said "Are you really Harry Potter?" Brad asked again. Harry ignored him. "THAT...BRAD COMES UP AND SAYS 'Are you Harry Potter?'" Ron mocked. "AND ITS ALL BOUT YOU!" HE finished angrily. "Ron...He's Harry Potter!" Brad said as if that solved everything. "Really?" Ron said sarcastically. "I never knew that before now! How amazing!" "Yeah." Brad answered. "And I don't even know your last name."  
  
"Weasley." Ron said.  
  
"Huh?" Brad said.  
  
"WEASLEY! I AM RONALD GREGORY WEASLEY! DO YOU KNOW HARRY'S MIDDLE NAME?!"  
  
"Yeah. James." Brad said matter-of-factly. Harry tried not to laugh.  
  
"WHY AM I ALWAY SECOND TO THAT...THAT...STUCK UP, PIG HEADED SLOB! No offence Harry." HE added. "None taken." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
The next day Ron was back to normal. He was eating with Hermione and Harry, playing chess, and talking to Brad.

"You know guys sorry I exploded at..." Ron started

"Explosion? Where?" Dumbledore said jokingly.

"Nowhere Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said.

"Ohh!" Dumbledore said sarcastically.

"Oh Professor." Ron laughed

"Yes?"

"Okay you can stop now Professor Dumbledore!" Ron said still laughing.

"Well Best be off...lots to do." Dumbledore sighed and walked off to his office.

"That Dumbledore...Always joking around" Ron laughed And spilled pumpkin Juice every where! "Oops!" He said aloud

"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione said

"You know I would think you would be nicer to your boyfriend!" Ron said

"Just don't think Ron!" Hermione said

"Hmm..... Okay!" Ron said happily.

"What Ron?" Hermione said curiously "I thought you where going to say something like...oh shut up Hermione!"

"Well...if i can't think I can't do homework!" Ron said with a smirk on his face and started laughing!

"Oh shut up Ron!" Harry said defending Hermione

"It's not that funny!" Harry again yelled at Ron.

"Just having some fun here!" Ron said getting a little angry.

"Okay, okay, okay sorry!" Harry said in a voice that sounded to Ron like something to make him feel better.

"You can't fool me harry! I know that you have that nice tone and you think I will get me to be calm! BUT NOT A CHANCE HARRY! I KNOW IT'S ALL PART OF YOUR TRAP!" Ron yelled

"And what's my trap?" Harry said calmly.

"YOUR TRAP IS...IS...IS...TO BE MY FRIEND SO THAT I WILL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE! And you know what...you've got one right here...and i believe you even have to." Ron said.

"You do harry you have to friends that will never.... Ever leave your side" Hermione said smiling. "Thanks" Harry said. It looked like he was practically about to give them a big hug and start crying but all they got was the hug.


	10. Chapter ten

> A/N sorry about all those words that where spelled wrong! When I said "to" I meant "two" And stuff so again sorry!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day Harry Ron and Hermione Where by the lake doing homework when they heard a scream from inside and ran in.
> 
> "What's going on?" Harry asked to the girl who was screaming.
> 
> "Look." The girl said trembling And when he looked he saw the dead body of Dennis creevy. Harry looked at the girl and said
> 
> "I'll go get dumbledore!" And ran off as quick as possible. He was at the entrance to dumbledores office when...
> 
> "What are you doing here potter?" Minerva mcgonagall was standing right behind him.
> 
> "I need you or Dumbledore to come quickly!" Harry said gasping for breath.
> 
> "Well I suppose it'll me since Dumbledore is away..."
> 
> "WHAT?" Harry yelled
> 
> "Well I suppose if it was a real emergency than I would have to owl him to tell him to get back here but I am sure it can't be that Sirius..."
> 
> "It is Professor...it is." They started walking down the hall and Minerva stopped in the sight of Dennis creevys Body Laying on the ground.
> 
> "What happened miss patil?" Professor mcgonagall asked looking at the body of Dennis.
> 
> "I...I...I don't know I just came inside and there it was!" Parvati said sobbing.
> 
> "Then I must owl dumbledore...to come back." Mcgonagall said. When Mcgonagall got to the owlery harry walked in and saw mcgonagall was writing two letters and they read:  
  
Dear Mr. And mrs.creevy  
  
I did not want to be the one having to write you this but your son Dennis creevy has died... please don't blame us but if you would like we will send home Colin Please write back Minerva Mcgonagall. Dear Albus We need you back at Hogwarts Dennis creevy has died Please albus apperate do something and hurry. Minerva.  
  
"Oh dear." Mcgonagall said to herself not knowing that harry knows exactly what she said.
> 
> "Mcgonagall has gone crazy since Dennis died.
> 
> " Ron said, "She's been giving me Os Its CRAZY!"
> 
> "Can't you see they think maybe voldemort has something to do with it!" Hemione said
> 
> "Yeah Voldemort." Harry said silentently


	11. Capter eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
That night Dumbledore was back. And all the Gryffendors were in the common room talking about Dennis.

"Wow...Dennis... He was pretty cool." Dean said tone that made everyone get teary.

"Yeah... I mean my Gran' wanted me to be friends with him." Neville said sorrowfully.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Cause he's muggle born...I think..." Neville replied.

"Oh... my dad if he knew Colin and Dennis where Normalish muggleish he would make me be friends with both!" Ron said.

"Oh... shame." Dean said.

"Yeah." Ron sighed.

"I was joking!" Dean said.

"Oh!" Ron said.

"BOYS!" Hermione shreaked "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Er... okay." Ron said shortly and he shut up.

"Okay... good." Hermione said confused.

"Well... I'll be right back." Ron said and walked off.

"Okay have fun!" Harry said "And don't get hurt!"

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Dean where sitting there when...

"HELP!" They all jumped.

"That sounded like...Ron." Hermione said, petrified.

"Lets go!" Harry said, worried.

"RON!" Neville yelled even more worried since he is Neville.

"What is going on?" Said Professor Mcgonagall as she walked to find them because of Nevilles screaming.

"RON!" Neville yelled again.

"Okay you can stop now Neville." Harry said.

"No it's Ron." Neville said pointing at a black and red thing on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley... Not another one. I can't take it. It's too much for just two days." Mcgonagall said.

"He's not dead Professor." Neville said.

"He isn't?" Mcgonagall asked.

"No Professor...Neville is right." Harry said.

"Help me take him to the hospital wing...quickly!" Minerva said.

They took Ron to the hospital wing and Ron was being treated.

"Oh I hope you're alright Ron... I hope...." Hermione said to herself.

"Okay Minerva! He'll be all right! Now Children spit spot! Run along! I must speak with Minerva...Alone!" Madame pomfrey Said.

They all pretended to leave but hid instead.

"Now Minerva what happened?" Madame pomfrey asked.

"I don't know...should we hold a teachers meeting?"

"Yes, perfect idea...and make the meeting now."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Yes, yes good day. Oh and I am coming with you." Harry and Neville and Hermione stopped hiding when the door shut behind Minerva and Poppy.

"Lets go." Neville said nervously.

"Right!" Harry said Hermione walked over to the door and tugged.

"Its Locked!" Hermione Said "Alohamora!" She said and tugged again. "It's stuck!"

"Shoot!" Harry said.

"WE'RE STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL WING?" Neville yelled.

"Yeah." Harry said

"WE'RE STUCK, STUCK, STUCK!" Neville yelled again.

"Lets just apperate!" Harry said.

"We can't...remember! We can't apperate or disapperate in Hogwarts." Hermione whispered. "SHOOT!" Harry yelled again.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
"Yes I know you don't really like this, do you?" Hermione said.  
  
"NO! WE ARE STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL WING AND DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! JUST DON'T!" Neville yelled.

"Well do calm down." Hermione said.

They walked over to Ron.

"Do you think he's...okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said plainly looking down at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi." Ron said as he woke up.

"RON!" Hermione said and thrust her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"What?" Ron asked .

"We thought you where a goner!" Harry said.

"Well I'm not." Ron said.

"Well good." Said Madame Pomfrey from behind them.

"Hi." Ron said nervously.

"Lay down." Madame pomfrey said to Ron.

"Honestly I feel much better!" Ron said hopefully.

"Oh...Alright but only two hours!"

"Thanks!" Ron said happily and walked off to the boys dorm.

And as they opened the door they weren't in their dorms they were where Harry had been before but not the same people were there.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Neville?" It was Dean and Seamus.

"Hi...What're you doing here?"

"We don't know. We just were going to our dorm and here we are!" Seamus said.

"Same here." Ron said.

"Boys we need to make sure no one else..." Hermione started

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Rachel. "Wow! The boys dorm is cooler than the girls dorm! But not prettier!" Rachel said.

"This isn't the boys dorm Rachel." Ron said.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"Hey did they do remodeling or something?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Then where is...here?" Ron asked.

"I've been here before." Harry said quietly.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"It was in the fourth year...with Cedric." Harry said.

"Oh no." Ron said.

"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"Yeah we had no idea." Dean and Seamus said together.

"But I did." Said a shriveling voice.

"AHHHH!" Harry screamed "MY SCAR! ARG!"

"Harry!" Neville yelled.

"We need you Harry...you are more powerful than any of us! HOLD ON!" Hermione said sobbing as Ron got hit with crutiatus curse.

"NO!" Ron yelled in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"HELP!" Neville yelled.

"Neville RUN!" Harry yelled in pain.

"Ron!" Hermione said still sobbing. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I...love you too..." Ron said as he passed out.

"No..." Hermione said sobbing feeling like she'll never stop.

"AHHHH!" It was brad and Kiersten.

"How are you here?" Dean asked hiding.

"We where going into the Ravenclaw Boys dorm when we where...here." Brad said shocked.

"What's going on?" Kiersten asked scared looking at Ron.

"We...are under attack!" Seamus said frightened.

"WHATCH OUT!" Harry yelled standing up as quickly as possible.

"Avada kedarva!" Voldemort yelled but missed.

"STOP, STOP PLEASE!" Neville screamed.

"I give no mercy...Crutio!" He yelled at Neville he screamed with pain but said.

"STOP, I MAY FEEL PAIN BUT I WON'T GIVE IN!" Neville screamed again.

"Neville... the bravenness comes out." Dean said shocked.

"No." Kiersten said to herself. "Why? ...WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? I came just in time."

"You couldn't choose...its okay." Brad said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ron?" Hermione said with hope in her voice as Ron started to wake.

"Ah..." Ron said in pain. "Hermione... Don't leave me...I am nothing...without you..."Ron said and gave her a kiss not thinking out anything but her. "I love you hermione.... Don't leave me..." He whispered in her ear.

"I would never leave you Ron." She Whispered back and kissed him.

"Just don't leave me."

"I may have Pain... but no pain would be more painful... than being without you Hermione." He said smiling weakly.

"Harry...c'mon hurry." Hermione said. They ran and found the port key and Left quickly.

"You know the final battle will be soon...I don't want you to be unaware of this since you will probably be fighting in it...that is if you care about me." Harry said sweaty and yet still smirking a bit.

They took Ron and Neville to the hospital wing.

"Oh Dear. They'll be okay but they will be staying here for a few days." Madame pomfrey said.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said weakly.

"Of course miss Granger!" she replied

"Hey Hermione!" Came a voice from behind her.

"Oh Hello Parvati." Hemione said vaguely.

"What's wrong?" Parvati asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Hermione said.

"Well if you're sure...i was thinking...i am going to have a suprise party for Ron and Neville! What do you think?" Parvati asked.

"It's a great idea...they'll be back in a few days." Hermione said crying a little.

"Cool." Parvati replied.

A few days later Ron was on his way to the common room and when he climbed through the portrait hole uproar came of people yelling...

"SUPRISE!" Everyone screamed Ron was in shock.

"Wow thanks...wow." Ron said puzzled. "Where's Hermione?"

"Over there." A boy told him. Ron went over and gave her a great hug and a kiss.

"I'm so happy you're okay Ron." Hermione said hugging him tightly.

"Okay enough, enough...i don't want to see anymore gushy ooshy stuff!" Said harry as Hermione and Ron let go of eachother.


	14. Chapter fourteen

A/N: Got a really bad review from dillydally272 but just to let you know that will not stop me from writing my story. Please R&R and no flamers please.  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
The next morning.

"Hey harry." Ron said walking downstairs.

"Oh hey Ron." Harry replied.

"Hello Ron!" Hermione said coming up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"RON!" Neville yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Neville I'm okay." Ron said "what about you?"  
  
"Umm...I'm...Okay." Neville said.

"Excellent!" Ron said happily.

"Well then we all feel good...Now better get to class...all of us!" Harry said looking at Ron and Neville.

"But we're sick." Ron said.

"Yeah we're sick." Neville said.

"Oh well...get over it." Hermione said, "We're going to be late!"

"So what?" Ron said.

"Oh never mind!" Hermione said as she left.

At class Malfoy raised his hand

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Professor flitwick asked.

"Professor, Longbottom and Wesley aren't here!" Draco said in a satisfactory type voice.

"They won't be coming today Mr. Malfoy." Professor flitwick said.

Harry tried not to laugh at the look on Dracos face.

"But professor..." Malfoy started

"Harry potter..." It was lord Voldemort.

"AH!" Harry yelled his scar hurting.

"Aveda..." "NO!" Hemione said jumping on voldemort.

"Get off me you silly, silly girl!" Harry ran from the class to dumbledores office

"Pumpkin pasties!" He said and the gargoyle jumped aside.

Harry ran up the spiral staircase and went in dumbledores office and grabbed a sword.

"AAHHH!" Voldemort yelled and destroyed the gargoyle.

Voldemort went up the staircase to see harry in dumbledores office.

"CRUTIO!" Voldemort yelled.

"AHHH!" Harry yelled in pain.

"AVEDA...AHH!" Voldemort yelled. Harry looked at him...he was dead. Harry had stabbed him and he had died.

He was still in pain and had blood all over him but he still had a look of relief on his face.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron yelled.

"I got Ron cause I new you would like to see him." Hermione said and looked at the body on the floor. "You did it harry...you defeated Voldemort." Hermione said smiling weakly.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter sixteen  
  
At the end of the school year.

"Another year passes, but this year we know that next year will be different...next year we will be safe!" Dumbledore said, "Now... we will be awarding the house cup! With 340 points in fourth place Hufflepuff! With 394 points Slytherin! With 465 Ravenclaw! And with 802 points Gryffendor!" All the gryffendors where cheering loudly.

"Can you see the look on Dracos face?" Harry said happily.

Hermione ran over to Ron and kissed him happily. They where both smiling.

"Congratulations gryffendors." Hagrid said happily, "Great win Harry 802 points! I have never seen a better win! Poor malfoy."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry said happily.

"Harry Ron Hermione... have a great summer." Hagrid said starting to cry, "I'll write as much as possible!"

"We'll write back as much as possible." Ron said holding Hermione in his arms.

"Well...best be off see you this summer!" Hagrid said.

"Alright Hagrid...We'll miss you!" Hermione said.

"That trophy was luck!" Draco said coming up to them.

"Oh please it was 802 to 465! And that was ravenclaw who got 465!" Hermione said.

"So what it wasn't fair!" Draco said.

"Hello...I saved the school! It was totally fair!" Harry said.

"Oh it's not that special, Potter." Draco said.

"Yes it is malfoy! you are just jealous!" Ron said.

"Oh think whatever you want to think Wesley!" Draco said Angrily.

The next morning by the train.

"Goodbye Hagrid!" Harry Ron and Hermione said together.

"Bye...see you this summer!" Hagrid said.

"Bye Hagrid! See you next year!" Kiersten said.

"Yeah...bye." Brad said.

"I'll miss you all!" Hagrid said.

"BYE!" Harry yelled as the train was leaving.  
  
THE END!

A/N Hoped you liked it!


End file.
